


If Wishes Were Horses

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaykayen<br/>Pairing: H/D<br/>Time Period: Post-war (but EWE, please)<br/>Quote: "There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." Friedrich Nietzsche</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Horses

Draco had had a lot of idiotic notions in his life. And far too many of them had had to do with Harry Potter. After the dust had cleared and his family had been pardoned because of the way they had helped Harry in the end, suddenly, Draco had a dearth of time, and no idea what to do with it.

Each idea he came up with was madder than the last.

He could confront Harry at his home—after all, it was his mother’s ancestral estate. He couldn’t be kept away if Harry tried. Then he could retrieve his wand, and maybe, just maybe, they might come to a truce? Maybe Harry would finally see that he wasn’t as bad as he had always believed?

Or there was the idea to purposefully “bump into” him in Diagon Alley, though that required a great deal of stalking, to be there at just the right moment and step into his way. No, that one would never work. Harry would know. Somehow, he always did.

Perhaps he could make an appointment with the Ministry? Harry couldn’t refuse an official Ministry summons, could he? But no, Harry would resent him worse for that, even if the Ministry was on his side, as Draco was sure they would be. After all, wasn’t Harry good friends with the Minister now?

Maybe he could send Harry an owl, promising him anything he wanted for the wand? Worded in such a way so that Harry would understand he meant himself as well? But no, Harry had never been good at subtlety. That would never work. Likely he’d take something else Draco valued, just to make him suffer more.

Draco spent his days wandering the grounds, thinking of and discarding one plan after another. None of them would ever work, though. Harry would always hate him. And Draco would always dream of rumpled black hair, and sharp green eyes half-hidden behind horrible glasses.


End file.
